


Drafting on my phone. Incomplete

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Notes and ideas for a fic. Not yet fit for human consumption. I can't stop Cryptids from creeping in this disorganized cave





	Drafting on my phone. Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently just notes I made while stuck in line w/o paper. Expect no satisfaction here

Rough: Ontari the new vampire passes herself off as a sex worker. Canon doesn't exist. Core traits: frightened of her own power but certain she's more than human. Swings between shows of Grand confidence and fear. Allegiance owed to Nia who frightens her. Murphy just wants the pretty girl to make him hurt both more and less.

Options

Plot: Ontari wants to feed without getting caught but she accidentally turns Murphy so now she has to teach him to vamp and keep him hidden

Plot: Murphy wants to feel absolved and he's heard the little goth girl has a way with her clients. But the first session leaves him wanting a second so he swears allegiance to a woman who says he needs to fuck off for his own good.

Pwp plot: whipping, licking, and ducking

Never guessed there'd be so much paperwork to get sucked by a vampire.

My heart beats faster - yes I still have a heartbeat - and fear


End file.
